


BTS - Most 'pervy' member (Most to Least)

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [159]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, most to list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Based on an anon request on our Tumblr pageOur opinions onlyFind us on Tumblr here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/
Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [159]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237385
Kudos: 13





	BTS - Most 'pervy' member (Most to Least)

RM 

We think would be most obvious when he checks out someone attractive. He seems to blurt out things without really thinking about them sometimes and makes it incredibly obvious once he realises that he’s been caught out or has said the wrong thing. Likewise, he might find himself checking out someone he found attractive without really realising others might be watching and would be fairly slow to look away. During interviews or times when he is very aware of cameras, we do think he would be quite restrained, but there’d be an awkwardness and stiffness in his body language that would betray him. Out of all of the members, he is most likely to have watched the most porn and would automatically recognise any phrases you’d commonly find in a pornographic video. This would make him quite good at dirty talk, but were a phrase to pop up even innocently in conversation, he would give himself away by reacting to it. 

V

Like RM, he would find himself unconsciously admiring somebody before thinking to divert his gaze. His expression would be a tell-tale sign that he liked what he saw, making you blush if you’d caught it, knowing exactly what he was thinking about. We think he’d like to imagine he was a little more subtle than this, but really it’d be very obvious where he was looking. During interviews we think he generally spaces out quite a lot but would seek out eye contact with somebody he found attractive. We’d describe this as ‘eye fucking’. As far as porn goes, we think his porn-watching habit would be sporadic and varied, going through phases of watching it a lot or not at all. 

Jin

Whilst he would be very respectful to women who interviewed him, keeping everything polite, we think he would be most likely to comment in private that he thought they were pretty or found them attractive. He wouldn’t be overly sexual in his comments, but we think he has a healthy attitude towards his sexuality and would express his attraction in a private way. We think he would use masturbation as a natural and healthy way to resolve any sexual feelings he may have had, and were his friends to inadvertently discover his internet history, would laugh it off easily and promise he’d be more careful about deleting it in the future. 

Jimin

We see Jimin as a very naturally flirty person which paradoxically makes it very hard to tell when he is actually attracted to somebody. We don’t necessarily see him being limited to a single sex, and he would be comfortable flirting with either gender on or off camera. If you were the object of his attention, you may accidentally catch his gaze as he was checking you out, and would be surprised by the playful smirk looking back at you, making it very obvious that he was looking. He would watch porn a healthy amount to help him reach climax, but wouldn’t always need visual stimulation, sometimes preferring to close his eyes and let his imagination take over.

Jungkook

He would find it hard not to look at a woman he found attractive, making it sometimes super obvious he was trying not to look. Generally, we think when he is in dangerous territory he would distance himself as much as possible and would try to find a different focal point. However, he would find it harder to disguise his more pervy side when it comes to women with large breasts or obvious cleavage, his eyes darting down quickly before he looked away. He is most likely to spend time looking at a potential partner’s social media in private, quickly locking the screen when somebody entered the room. 

Yoongi

Yoongi has a very healthy attraction to women and would understand that it is natural that from time to time he may find his gaze lingering a little on your curves. Overall we think he is super respectful and would not purposefully sexualise or objectify a woman, but would straight up admit that he had been checking you out if you ever called him out on it. Though it seems like a very bold admission, his honesty would be surprisingly refreshing and would leave you feeling incredibly flattered.

Hoseok

He comes across as being the most natural and open with people regardless of how attractive they are, hence why he is so low on the list. He can be extremely flirty during performance and in a professional setting, but this is superficial, and in his personal life we think he would not generally look at people in an overtly sexual way. Obviously, we do think he would find people attractive, but would not specifically act on his feelings unless it was mutual. He may use porn as a release of sexual energy from time to time, but in general we think he would prefer to burn it off in other ways such as through exercise or through other distractions.


End file.
